We Are The Fallen Angels
by tauriel28
Summary: Nikki is a huge fan of Black Veil Brides, they feel almost like family to her. When FEAR attacks the guys need help from their army, and especially from one of the only fallen angels left, Nikki. Even if she has no idea who she is or what she is capable of.
1. Chapter 1

_She's got a smile that seems to me reminds me of childhood memories, where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky._

I abruptly sit up in my bed. What the hell! Where's Axle Rose and Slash, why are they playing in my ears? I soon feel the sting of the headphones in my ears. Shit, must have fallen asleep with them in again. I look at the brightly displayed numbers on my alarm, 5:45. Might as well get ready to head off to prison, or as you might call it, school. I walk through the hallway, Guns N' Roses still blaring in my ears. Taking a quick shower I then pull on some black skinny jeans and my favorite t-shirt that reads "Did my sarcasm hurt your feelings." I stick a brush (or try to anyway) through my messy, curly brown hair. I walk back into my room to grab my backpack and a few other things. I stare at the giant collage of posters on the back of my door. Motley Crue, All Time Low, Guns N' Roses, Pierce The Veil, and of course my many posters of my favorite band of all time, Black Veil Brides. I walk out of the door and get in the car and my mom drives me to prison.

I scroll through pinterest and groan when she puts on a stupid, auto tuned pop song, wishing my dad was driving. Sadly, he died a few years ago due to a heart attack, which no one had guessed would come. I miss him so much, he's the one who taught me everything I know about Rock N' Roll. When I was a little kid, he would always blare AC DC driving down the highway. Windows rolled down singing so loud we were almost screaming. I must have known every word to _Highway To Hell_ by the time I was 6. My mother doesn't like talking about him, at all, ever. She hates Rock music with a passion and is always trying to get me to act more girly and boring, or as she calls it "normal." We never see eye to eye on anything, never have, and my dad was the one who would balance us out. Now I don't even speak to her unless I have to.

As my mom parks, I jump out of the car and dreadfully walk to the doors. My brain does this awesome thing when I'm bored it starts playing a mix of songs that I know, guitar solos and all. Heading to class I sit in the back of the room, drawing and writing random things. I'm not exactly the best drawer, but one thing I can draw, is angel wings. I love to do all the sharp outlines and then create a sketchier pattern on the inside, and they're never white, always black or dark gray some being shaded in with pencils and pens. Today is the same as any other day, boring science class. I don't give a fuck about prokaryotes for the last time! Until I feel a small vibration on my shoulder blades. What the hell is going on? Relax Nikki it's just your imagination. The vibration carries on through the rest of my classes, getting stronger with each hour.

Now in my last class of the day I feel as if I'm in an airplane and we're getting insane turbulence, I can hardly stand it any more I just want it to stop! I know it's not in my head! Breaking the silence in the classroom, I hear a loud _flap_ come from behind me. Turning around to see what it was I see not somebody, but part of what looks like a giant black angel wing. I turn back around and realize, everyone is staring straight at me.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell!" I scream and start twisting my neck trying to get a better look at the giant monstrosities on my back. They weighed practically nothing, but I could feel the bones connecting them on my shoulder blades. My classmates around me just continue staring, a few in awe, but most freaked out, I can't blame them I just sprouted wings out of my fucking back!

BOOM

CRASH

Five forms suddenly slammed down from the roof, ceiling tiles and broken plaster surrounding them. Slowly standing up I realized they all had what seemed to be angel wing, just like me, but they had one flaw, they were dark as night, just like mine. Each with their own individual pattern, but something similar connected them all, as if they were related.

Standing at full height I could now see their faces clearly, but I would recognize those tattoos anywhere. These were the guys who's posters lined my wall and gave me the courage to be myself, the ones who had taught me to be different and embrace it. The Black Veil Brides. Andy, Ashley, Jinxx, Jake, and CC. I had always dreamed of meeting them in person, but my mom wouldn't even let me go to a concert. Seeing as she thinks it's "satanic" and "the devil's music"

"Nikki, you're coming with us sister, we have to get you out of here." Andy said

I stared at him, mouth agape. I mean, tell me you wouldn't be shocked to death if your favorite band crashed through the ceiling in the middle of 8th period.

"I know you're probably very confused right now, that's okay, we will explain everything once we get you to a safe place, just come with us." Jinxx said.

"I-I umm okay"I managed to stutter

I walk toward them and CC picks me up, them obviously knowing I have no idea how to use the wings on my back since y'know I just got them like two minutes ago. Flying out of what remained of the torn up ceiling, CC eventually set me down on a roof a few miles away and the other four landed beside him.

"Okay, so we know you must have a lot of questions right now b-"

"Well yeah wings just sprouted out of my fucking back!

Ashley and CC laughed wildly as I cut off Andy.

"Damn someone's feisty." I rolled my eyes at Ashley's little comment.

"As I was saying, we will answer them as soon as we can but for right now this is what you're getting.

My brothers and I are fallen angels, obviously. We fell from heaven and all that shit because we weren't the same as those whitewashed assholes up there, hell we hated it, so we were happy when we fell. We were born as normal humans, forgetting about our past lives and met each other, realizing there was something different about us, a connection, like an electrical line, but hyped up with more volts than you can imagine. We then remembered who we were before and started the band. That little rush you get when you listen to our music, the electricity that goes through your body, that's the connection, the spark inside you trying to connect with your brothers and sisters. Most of the army has it, some more than others, a few have the same amount of that spark that we do because they are also fallen angels, and you Nikki are one of them, one of us."


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm-I'm a WHAT" I couldn't believe it. I wasn't necessarily a religious person, I didn't really care to think about it and it always caused controversy, so I'd rather just live in the present. The idea of heaven always sounded way too good to be true for me, something that sounded as great as people made it out to be, had to come with some kind of price. That price, being judged and mocked by preppy assholes just like down here. I that was how it was, I'd rather be in hell.

"I know I couldn't believe it either, but then the memories started to come back and I was like Holy Shit how did I not know this! And then our powers came and everything-"

"I know this is hard to swallow right now," Jake cut CC off from his rambling

"Just stick with us, your memories should come back soon enough and your powers"

"I have powers! THAT'S FUCKING AWESOME!"

They laughed at my obvious excitement at the mention of powers.

"So if I may ask, what are your powers?"

"Ours are the same as they are in Legion of the Black...well kind of. Jinxx can do various amounts of magic, spells and curses and that kind of stuff, CC has immense strength and can destroy practically anything, Ashley can hypnotized the weak minded-"

"Like in Star Wars?"

"Yes, like in Star Wars" Andy sighed almost annoyed at the comment. " Jake holds us together emotionally and can inflict emotional pain on others"

"it may sound lame but it gets pretty bad sometimes" Ashley whispered in my ear.

"And I can predict the future in small bursts and not very well, but predict the future none the less."

"Do you have any idea what my powers are?"

"No idea we won't get any memories of you back until you get yours"

"So how'd you know that I was a fallen angel, or how to find me?"

"Jake could feel it, he has the closest connection with the link, so he can feel whenever a fallen angel or some kind of threat appear"

"About threats, you said something was coming after me? What exactly is it?"

"An incarnation of F.E.A.R" Jinxx spoke before Andy could answer, venom in his voice. "Humans see them as the everyday terrorists they see in the news, but they take on different forms. We see them as the shadowmen like in Legion of the Black, sometimes as demons or other supernatural beings. But they're always dangerous and fairly powerful, we've killed many, but they spawn faster than we can handle."

"They're not always demons and evil beings though" Jake muttered "Some of F.E.A.R is made up of angels that want everyone to be as boring and prissy as them. No music, no art, no literature (unless it's for academics or brainwashing people to be like them)"

"AND EVERYTHING WHITE! THERE'S NO BLACK NO COLOR! IT'S SOO BORING AND BRIGHT!" CC shouted

"Yeah that too, basically everything we love."

"Jeez I never want to go back there"

"Yeah, neither do we sister" Ash smirked

"That's why when Jake felt you in the link we rushed to get here and get you out of that school" Andy continued, "F.E.A.R has been catching every fallen angel that they can and making them either conform and brainwash them to be like them or killing them on the spot. You're the first one that has been able to survive."

That hit me hard. How many of my brothers and sisters had been killed before me? The thought alone scared the living shit out of me.

"We should get out of here before we're noticed" Ashley said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Where are we going?"

"Our hideout, come on, it's a long flight to LA"

I hopped on Andy's back and we headed off.


	4. Chapter 4

We landed right in front of a tour bus. It was 100% black and had BLACK VEIL BRIDES written in a crazy font on the front.

"This is your hideout? Doesn't look very big."

"You forget, Jinxx can do magic" Ashley said stepping into the bus.

As I stepped onto the bus my eyes nearly bugged out of my head, the place looked like a mansion. The living room was huge, a flat screen hung on the wall with an xbox hooked up to it. A full blown kitchen with a huge fridge (of course), three bathrooms, and six bedrooms one for each of us.

"It's nice to be home, oh how I love you couch" Jake flopped himself down on it.

CC picked up a controller, showing no signs of tiredness, and started playing GTA yelling at random hookers on the street to get out of his way.

"I'm gonna crash, it's been a long day" Ashley said heading toward his room, Jinxx following behind him.

"Come on Nikki I'll show you your room" Andy said motioning me to follow him.

We headed down the hallway to the last of the six bedrooms. Andy turned on the light revealing the electric blue walls covered mostly by Motley Crue and Misfits posters. A black dresser accompanied by a bookshelf lay in the corner and a sliding door revealed a small closet filled with skinny jeans, converse, black jackets, hoodies, and assorted band tees all in my size.

"Well, you get settled in, I'm gonna hit the hay. Make sure to tell us if you need anything, Jinxx's room is right across the hall and mines the first one on the right. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Andy" I went over to the dresser and started looking for a pair of pajamas.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Andy peeked his head back in, "Watch out for CC at night, he usually has too much whiskey and walks around the bus naked, it's not a pretty sight."

"Eeww" I laughed.

He walked out and made sure to shut the goddamn door (I'm sorry I had to)

Finding some pajama bottoms and an oversized tee I flopped onto the bed, which was insanely comfortable by the way, and drifted off into thought. In one day I had sprouted wings out of my back, learned I was a fallen angel, and came into living with my heroes. Well shit, if that isn't an awesomely chaotic day I don't know what is. I had enough and passed into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I was high above the clouds, my wings spread out behind me only, the were white. Why were they white? I have to say I liked my black ones better, they looked way bad ass. I came upon some houses all looking the same, like in some rich subdivision.

Angels roamed outside walking like robots, all girls were dressed in white dresses and flats with short blond hair and headbands. The guys were dressed in white suits and slacks with the same clean cut short blond hair. It looked so dull, so boring. Where was the color, the music, the life?

I landed right in the middle of the street with a small thud and felt countless pairs of eyes on me. Turning they all continued staring moving their eyes to wherever I was all in unison.

 _Where the hell am I, is this supposed to be heaven?Why are they all staring I look the same as them._

Except I didn't I looked down to see my normal black ripped skinny jeans, band tee and black leather jacket. My hair had turned back to its normal mess and best of all my wings had turned back to midnight black. One of the creepy robot angels approached me,

"You don't belong here" she said "You're one of them, the fallen, disgusting, wretched"

Used to this from the many years of bullying I just replied with a smirk.

"Take a look in the mirror sweetheart, you ain't the fucking queen either."

She stared at me in shock, as if nobody had ever talked back to her.

"Such rude behavior! You're coming with me to be punished for your actions. Our leader will turn you back to normal in no time. Get you out of those vile clothes, take care of that messed up hair, and wash out your mouth!"

" Oh no, I'm not going anywhere. If you think one trip to your so called "leader" can change me into what I'm not, you've got another thing coming."

The other robot angels started closing in on me.

 _Okay, think Nikki think. How do I get out of here? Wait, I have wings, DUH. I swear I'm either the smartest person in the universe, or the dumbest. There is no inbetween._

I bolted up as one of the angels made a grab for my arm. Flying as fast as I could, I looked down at the ground below me, there were white houses just like the ones I already passed. Looking ahead, I saw they went on for as far as I could see, miles maybe, I wasn't sure. All of a sudden I felt a sudden pierce on the back of my left wing. I pulled small arrow tipped in green fluid out of the feathers.

 _Shit, poison._

My wings and soon, my entire body started feeling heavy as I felt myself descending toward the pavement.

 _ **CRASH**_

I lay on the ground, unable to move as I heard a small voice whisper,

"Told you you were coming with us. Now our leader will have fun turning you back to what you are supposed to be. It might be hard, but he likes the challenging ones. You'll never want to go back to being one of those horrible fallen after we're done with you."

The pain became too much and I slowly closed my eyes.

 _Nikki...Nikki..NIKKI!_

I sat straight up in my bed, a cold sweat on the back of my neck. The guys sat across from me, all giving concerned looks.

"You okay kid? You're shaking pretty bad" Jake said.

"And you're pale as a ghost" Jinxx wrapped me in a blanket.

"Y-Yeah guys I-I'm fine" I was surprised at how shaky my voice was.

"No you're not" Ashley said "What were you dreaming about?"

I figured I may as well tell them, I don't want to have a dream like that ever again. I told them CC hugged me as I started shaking again.

"Alright" Andy said once I had finished "You're sleeping with me tonight" he picked me up and laid me in his bed and laid down beside me. It smelled a bit like smoke, but I didn't mind. My dad used to smoke, so it reminded me of him.

"Don't worry Nikki, no harm will come to you while I'm here. We'll figure out this dream in the morning, ok, goodnight." He kissed the top of my head.

"Night Andy." I fell into sleep once again, this time a dreamless one.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes, an empty bed, and a black ceiling above me. Unable to go back to sleep I rolled myself out of the comfy sheets and walked out toward the delectable scent. Coming into the kitchen/ living area I surveyed the scene, Jake was cooking, Jinxx was reading what looked like an old spell book, Andy was on the couch watching none other than Batman. CC was laughing at something on his phone, and Ashley….. was nowhere to be seen.

"BOO"

"AAHH" I whipped around to be face to face with none other than Ashely Purdy.

"Dammit Ash you scared me"

"That was kinda the plan sweetheart"

He picked me up and placed me on the couch next to CC , but instead of letting me go he started tickling me.

" A-Ashely stop that you,you ass!" I laughed " CC, Andy HELP!"

But do those two help… nope. They decide to join in with Ashley in his game of tickling.

"Shit really guys!"

"Ok Ok that's enough, let the poor girl up"

"Yes, Mama Jinxx"the guys sassed.

Jinxx rolled his eyes at the name.

"Foods ready you idiots!" Jake yelled.

CC sprung up at the mention of food and almost tackled Jake trying to get a stack of pancakes, while the rest of us laughed at his antics.

Feeling like I could eat a horse or maybe ½ a cow I grabbed a short stack and a few pieces of bacon. Taking a seat next to Jinxx I started stuffing my face. I had almost forgotten what pancakes tasted like. My dad was the one who did most of the cooking so now it was always either cook yourself something or go hungry, and I can't cook worth shit.

"Alright let's get down to business-"

"To defeat the huns!" CC sang cutting Andy off as he rolled his eyes.

"No CC, Nikki let's figure out what this dream meant. Dreams don't just mean nothing as most people believe, they can be used to manipulate people into thinking a certain way, changing someone's decisions, or open their mind to new possibilities."

"We believe that F.E.A.R may be trying to manipulate you to their side through your dreams" Jinxx said "It's a good thing that you were fighting them in you dream, it means your mind is still your own. As long as you stay with us you should be fine as we can protect you from them easily. The dreams shouldn't bring any physical harm to you, but if you have one, please tell us, especially if they start to scare you."

"Ok that explains why I didn't dream when I was with Andy, but why did I just start having these dreams now?"

"They didn't start searching for you until we did and I had locked onto you with an empathy link, which is something that connects all of us together. Nothing can break through it, especially once you get your memories back. You can't really feel it right now, but once that happens it will feel like a live wire flowing through your body and just as a heads up it is a bit painful, but you'll get used to the feeling very quickly." Jake explained.

"Now enough with all that heavy stuff, if you're going to be with us, you have to learn to play, and we're going to teach you. So go get ready and we'll go shopping" Ashley said.

"Can we go to the pet store?" CC asked wide eyed.

"Yes CC we can go to the pet store," Andy replied

CC let out a cheer and ran off to his room to fix his wild hair, which only means to put a bandana in it. We all dispersed to get ready for the rest of the day.


	7. Chapter 7

We walked into the biggest music store I had ever seen. Guitars line one wall, basses lined the other in every shape and color. A giant room filled with drums of all types, snares, cymbals, and even tons of multicolored sticks. CC's eyes widened at the sight and he raced over to a set and began playing, gathering a small crowd. The guys chuckled, and we headed over towards the guitars.

"Alright Nikki, choose any guitar you want, you'll be playing it for a while so choose one you really like." Andy said.

"Yeah, you'll be learning from the best, so you'll be able to play in no time!" Ash said hanging his arms around Jinxx and Jake, the two rolled their eyes at the bassist's cocky remark, both with smirks on their faces.

I looked at all the guitars picking them up and seeing out they felt until one finally caught my eye. It was a black and red Fender Stratocaster, I picked it up and instantly knew it was the one.

"Find one?" Jinxx walked over, I nodded and he picked up the guitar.

"It's a nice guitar, beautiful make, Fender is a good brand, are you sure this is the one you want?"

"Yes, Momma Jinxx" he rolled his eyes at that like he always does, but the rest of us know he secretly loves to be called that.

We were paying for the guitar when I felt a few pairs of eyes burning holes in my back. I turned to see two men dressed in all white staring at me, I turned to Jake.

"Who are those men over there in white, they keep staring at me?"

His face went pale

"Guys we have to get out of here now!" Jake whispered

Luckily Andy had just finished paying, and we raced out of the store… but when we reached the door it locked. The entire place turned white and everything except for the two men in white disappeared.

The guys pulled out their wings and got into a fighting stance. Not knowing what to do and with nowhere to hide I spread out my wings and tried to look tough. Keyword tried.

"Fallen! Hand over the girl now and no home will come to you." One of them spoke in a voice so monotone it sounded almost robotic.

"Never!" Andy growled as the guys formed in a protective circle around me.

"We will take her by force then."

The man in white shot beams of light out of his hands which Jinxx easily stopped with a spell that crumbled his hands into ash.

"CC NOW!" Andy shouted as the Destroyer smashed his fist against the white ground, cracking it like a shell. The walls and ceiling shattered, and I started falling before realizing _Hey wait I have wings, duh._ And landed safely next to Ashley. The men in white were nowhere to be seen.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say they were part of F.E.A.R"

"Indeed they were my dear, indeed they were." Ashley replied.

"We better get out of here before they come back with reinforcements." Jake said

"Hell, we better get out of the state they're on our trail now," Andy said

We headed back to the bus and drove as fast as the bus would allow us trying to avoid cops along the way.


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm sooo sorry I haven't been updating I'll try to update more I promise_

We got back to the bus without anything attacking us and Andy turned the keys as the bus rumbled to life.

"It's gonna be a few hours guys so get comfy" he yelled from the driver's seat. We all groaned at the thought of being stuck in a bus that long.

"Well since we're stuck here we might as well start teaching you a few things" Jake sat down next to me, Jinxx on the other side of me. Ash sat down on the couch across from us closing his eyes trying to relax…...until CC ran in and laid on top of him.

"Damn it C, get off"

"No can do Ashy"

Annoyed, Ashley tried pushing him off, but to no avail. CC was a lot stronger than him afterall. Realizing he was getting nowhere Ashley did what he does best, be a little perve. He started to grind himself on the form above him.

"Eww dude gross gross gross" CC jumped off Ashley and ran off to his room, leaving the rest of us laughing our asses off.

"Ok ok let's start" Jinxx said trying to calm himself down from laughing.

"These spaces between the bars are called frets and are numbered starting at the farthest and going up, so the one furthest away from you would be number one, next to it two, and so on. The strings are also numbered or sometimes lettered the top thickest string is E or 6, the one below it is A or 5, below that is D or 4, then G or 3-"

"Ha G string" Ash laughed at his own perverted joke as the other two rolled their eyes, but with small smiles on their faces.

"As I was saying" Jinxx continued "The 2nd from the bottom is B or 2, and the skinniest one is e or 1. Think you can remember all that?"

"Hopefully" I don't exactly have the best memory, but I do catch on to things pretty quickly.

"We'll teach you a few songs with chords first before we throw you into anything, you should enjoy playing, not be freaked out by it." Jake said. "So this song has four chords an Em, G, D, A in that specific order." He showed me the fingerings on my guitar and Jinxx sat facing me with his guitar to show me how it should look and how it should sound. I strummed each chord a few times noticing a little soreness in my fingers. Jake, noticing right away being an empath and all told me not to worry and that I'll eventually grow calluses and it won't hurt for long. I practiced the chords a bit more until I was able to switch smoothly between them, noticing the chords sounded familiar.

I played them on a different pattern and low and behold it sounded exactly like Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day _**A/N these actually are the chords for this song the strumming pattern is pretty simple if you listen to the song you should get it after a few tries :)**_

"Hey she figured it out!" Jinxx sounded all happy and they both had big smiles on their faces and suddenly I noticed I did too. Jake grabbed his guitar and we all started playing it together Jake and Jinxx playing more intricate parts than I did, but they blended so well together and sounded amazing. I felt amazing playing with them too like I was invincible, nothing could hurt me, nothing could make me upset, as long as I was with my brothers nothing could stop us. And then everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

Bright white light flooded my eyes. Scenes, pictures all flooded my brain angels with white wings in white halls in a large pale building almost like a government building crossed with a hospital. I hated hospitals. And the government. Both full of people who are corrupt and think they're helping but are really making everything worse, some do it on purpose, others are just confused. The people who could really help or are trying to make the world better are stuck serving the higher ups with no one listening or taking them seriously.

Flashes of demons ugly and red. All sorts of monsters….and me and my five brothers fighting them. But in some we weren't alone there were other teens like me fighting by my side, some older than the boys and some as young as 8 or 9. All with black wings, some degree of warpaint, and a fierce look in their eyes. My brothers and sisters, all of us, fighting as one against fear with none other than the five leading us. Most of them were either dead or brainwashed now but still, it was nice to see us together Rebels against F.E.A.R.

 _ **Nikki….Nikki God dammit kid please wake up.**_

A low desperate voice came through like music through static on a radio. Andy? The guys! I have to get back to them! I have to wake up!

A small hum of electricity flowed through me and I grasped on to it. My eyes flew open and I saw the guys all huddled around my bed.

"Nikki you're awake I was bombarded in a bear hug by CC suddenly getting a headache at his obvious sudden change in mood…..wait what? Then I felt it, electricity flowing through me like a live wire, every nerve was on edge. But it wasn't painful. No it was far from it, I felt warm and safe and loved, but also powerful and strong. Like when I was playing guitar with Jake and Jinxx only 10 times better. I could feel the others too, their personalities, their emotions.

Andy, mature and strong, a leader, but also a complete childish dork who was so sweet. Ashley, deviant, a player, a partier, but also charming and sweet and even a bit shy to those he truly knew and loved. Jake, passionate and serious, he's been through so much and cares more about his family than anything. Jinxx, calm, the anchor, with a touch of mysterious that fit his name so well as The Mystic. CC, HOLY SHIT RAINBOW UNICORNS. Yep. That's about how I could describe it, it felt like he was on a constant sugar high.

With the sudden look in their eyes, I knew they could feel me too.

"You got your memories back" Ash poked me. They all had huge grins.

"I believe I did"

Before I knew it was smushed on the bottom of a giant dog pile.

"I missed you guys"

"We missed you too" or it sounded something like that. They were all a bit muffled since they were compacted onto each-other.

"Can you guys get off me now? I love you guys but I can't fucking move!"

Chuckling they all slowly got off of me.

"Wait try to summon your powers we have to make sure they still work" Andy said

My powers, that's right! I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate as I felt heat grow in my palm and my fingers start to tingle. I opened my eyes to see a small flame dancing on my hand. So cool.

"Well I think we have our answer" Jake said

"F.E.A.R. won't know what hit 'em" Jinxx said


	10. Chapter 10

Tears streamed down my face as I sat on the ground of the completely destroyed bus. The closest thing I had to home since my dad had died was shredded, windows broken, walls cracked, and a lack of presence of the other five. Fuck, what am I gonna do.

2 Hours Ago

"Fuck off Andy!" Ashley shouted as Andy stuck out his tongue at him as he continued to steal pancakes from his plate. Having enough, Ash tackled the younger man.

"Hey not fair!" Andy yelled back as he started trying to overpower Ash. CC and I cheered the two idiots on. Jake rolled his eyes with a little smirk on his face and continued making pancakes, since the the guys could probably all make world records with their appetites. They were blueberry pancakes of course, they had to have some nutritional value if Jake was cooking them. And Jinxx…..wait….where's Jinxx?

"Hey guys where'd Jinxx go?"

"Probably went to play Sherlock, he had a hunch something was wrong and his hunches are usually right." Replied Jake, who was the only other one not fully engrossed in the fight between Ash and Andy, who now was on top of the older man, both with their wings out.

"Ha! The winner the always sexy Ashley Purdy! Accept your defeat."

Andy just shot up two middle fingers, making CC burst out in laughter as Jake and I both let out a little chuckle.

 _ **CRASH**_

The door slammed open as Jinxx stumbled in, his clothes torn to shreds, open cuts and gashes covered his arms and legs, he had a black eye and maybe a split lip, it was hard to tell with all the blood on his face.

"Jinxx what the hell happened!?" Andy shot up from under Ash

"Get r-ready….they're c-coming" he hit his knees coughing and sputtering as Jake rushed to pick him up and lay him on the couch.

"Shit, Jinxxy say something please" Ash said but unfortunately, did not get an answer back, the Mystic had become unresponsive.

"Fuck, what do we do?" CC asked

"I-I don't know Jinxx's usually the one who heals everybody" Andy's leadership was faulting. "We never knew what to do if he got hurt, I never really thought he would."

I felt as if a sledge hammer had smashed into my chest, a sickening feeling flowed through me, and it looked like everybody else.

"I-I don't feel so good"

"It's the bond hun" Ash spoke up "we're extremely strong when we're all together and at full strength. But when one of us gets hurt or is away for a long time all of us feel like shit. The good thing to come out of it is it's pretty damn hard to kill one of since you'd pretty much have to kill all of us."

I sat down next to Jinxx, bruises covered his face, Jake had cleaned most of the blood of and was trying to patch up the wounds on his arms.

"Jake have you stitched up wounds before?"

"No, but I'll have to try"

"Here I'll do 'em, if you're not experienced you could open them further."

He handed me the needle and thread and I started stitching up the large gash on his forearm, making even clean threads.

"How'd you know how to do that?" CC asked

"My grandma used to be a nurse, she taught me. And I always had to give my dad stitches since he always used to get into fights."

"What about your mom why didn't she help him?"

"My ma basically refused to go anywhere near blood or open wounds, she thought it was disgusting and wounds and scars and stuff were ugly and improper."I finished the last stitch on the last wound that needed them and put the needle and thread away. "So I'm gonna take a shot in the dark and say F.E.A.R. did this?"

"Yep, but this kind of damage was probably done by one person" Andy said

"One person! How could one person do all this damage to an fallen angel with fucking powers!"

"The leader, he's a half angel half vampire."

"Wouldn't he be fallen to if he was half vampire"

"Nope, because according to the shitty rules up there he's never really disobeyed the rules and kees most of his crimes covered up anyways, he makes his servants do them for him and take the blame. He isn't bad but pure evil.

"And just a straight up dick" Ash butted in.

"But he is extremely powerful, even all of us at full strength probably wouldn't be able to stop him."

"Yikes, that's why you were trying to gather an army right, so you would have enough power to stop him?'

"Yep, if we had all the BVB army members who were fallen or are even the children of fallen The Leader wouldn't stand a chance, unfortunately you are one of the only five who are left."

"Shit they're coming!" Jake was watching the window.

"The Leader?"

"And some of his minions"

"Nikki go hide NOW" Ash said

"No I want to stay and fight with you guys!"

"I know but if we get killed or captured, we need you to find the other four fallen, it's the only thing that would be able to stop him Jake sent you the coordinates through the bond so they're permanently set in your mind. There's a trapdoor in your room that will lead you to a bunker that Jinxx warded off-"

I cut Andy off "Then why can't you guys come with me?"

"Because they'll know we're hiding somewhere in the bus and since Jinxx is out cold, the wards aren't very strong and will probably only camouflage one person, and they don't exactly know who you are and can't sense you because they haven't come in contact with you yet NOW GO"

I gave them all one final group hug and raced down to the trapdoor as I heard the door open, shouting, shrieks of pain, the flaps of wings and clash of weapons. My brothers fighting against an ultimately evil force knowing they were either going to be captured or killed. I felt the bond inside me pent up with rage and exhaustion and every bad feeling you've ever felt all rolled into one.

It was too much, it was way too fucking much. I broke down, crying for the first time since my father died. I had gained a new family only to have it taken away from me….again.

Well fuck.


End file.
